pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bref-Taking
When Doofenshmirtz's "Reverse-inator" hits Ferb and reverses his personality, Phineas and the gang have to make the birthday party perfect. Meanwhile, Perry has to convince Doofenshmirtz to build a Normalinator to change Ferb back to normal. Episode Summary It opens up to Phineas and Ferb's bedroom. Phineas is sitting on his bed with Isabella, Buford and Baljeet sitting around the bed. Phineas explains that today is Ferb's birthday and they have to help Candace plan it. Phineas continues explaining, but they hear Ferb heading towards the room. Phineas tells Isabella, Buford and Baljeet to hide and they do. Ferb enters and Phineas asks "whatcha doin'?" nervously and Isabella grumbles, then Ferb heads towards her but Phineas stops him and sends him to the hardware store. Isabella, Buford and Baljeet come back out and Phineas continues explaining, then asks about Perry. Meanwhile, Perry heads to Doofenshmirtz's, but sees that Doofenshmirtz is already firing his inator. Doofenshmirtz says that he's decided to fire beforehand from now on, but still explains his plan. Perry then leaves as it goes back to the others. Phineas, Buford, Baljeet and Isabella come downstairs and ask Candace how she's doing and Candace explains they need to get the snacks still. Isabella volunteers to get snacks and Baljeet sees Ferb. Candace goes out to distract Ferb while Isabella goes out the back to get to the store. Candace tries to convince Ferb to get cheeseburgers, but Ferb says he hates it. Candace is confused and notes that she thought Ferb loved cheeseburgers, then sent him after chocolate pudding. Candace then notes to Phineas that something's wrong with Ferb because he's talkative, hates cheeseburgers and likes chocolate pudding. Phineas replies that that is strange, but they'll have to figure it out later. Meanwhile Perry and Carl notice that the reversinator hit Ferb and Carl sends Perry to get Doofenshmitz to build a normalinator. Perry runs off as it goes to the store, where Isabella heads to the snack aisle and sees Ferb. She gasps and grabs a magazine before Ferb can see her. Ferb then goes to get the chocolate pudding and sees artichoke chunks in spinach juice, which he buys too. Isabella is confused but grabs some snacks. Meanwhile, Perry arrives at Doofenshmirtz and writes down that he wants Doofenshmirtz to build a normalinator. Doofenshmirtz says that he doesn't see anything evil in that and refuses. Perry then writes down a fake evil plan, to make the entire city normal so Doofenshmirtz will stick out by comparison, but Doofenshmirtz still refuses. Perry then sees the reversinator set up backwards. Doofenshmirtz explains that Norm had accidently destroyed it and put it together wrong, but he didn't know what it would do now. Perry attacks Doofenshmirtz and traps him in the trap originally planned for Perry, then snatches the normalinator and plans to fire it at Ferb. However, Perry fails to get close to Ferb without Ferb noticing him and noting that he hates Platypuses, then throws Perry out of the store. Perry sees that a grocery store manager sees the normalinator and takes it to the storage. Perry quickly gets a disguise and Ferbulous Chase plays. While the song plays, Perry runs to the storage and follows the manager with the normalinator. He gets caught by an employee and the employee tries to chase Perry out, but Perry hides and sees the normalinator being carried by a crane. Perry jumps off of the shelves and grabs the normalinator and pulls it down, then chases Ferb. Perry shoots at Ferb but Ferb ducks as the music ends. Perry keeps following Ferb and trying to hit him but they arrive at the cash register. Perry tries to leave but is stopped and told to pay for it. Perry watches in horror as Ferb walks out of sight, then hands the cashier 50 dollars and chases Ferb again. Ferb arrives home and sees the party and is about to have a rant, but is hit by the normalinator and turned back to normal. Ferb thanks them and they all celebrate together. Ferb then sees the things he bought and is confused, remembering he hated this stuff. He then throws it away and Phineas notes that it's good to have him back. Ferb is once again confused, but ignores it. Songs *Ferbulous Chase *A Very Ferbish Birthday End Credits A Very Ferbish Birthday. Gallery Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Dee Bradley Baker as Perry *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Dan Povenmire as Doofenshmirtz *Tyler Alexander Mann as Carl *Olivia Olson as Vanessa *Kelly Hu as Stacy *Alyson Stoner as Jenny *Madison Pettis as Adyson *Ariel Winter as Gretchen *Tiffany Espensen as Ginger *Cymphonique Miller as Holly *Isabella Murad as Milly *Isabella Acres as Katie *Alec Holden as Django *Jack McBrayer as Irving *China Anne McClain as Ashley Category:Fanon Works Category:Stories Category:Episodes